This invention relates to a disposable printing head assembly for recording measuring instruments and the like. More particularly, the assembly of this invention relates to the specific configuration for the printing tips or pens and their relationship with respect to the printing head frame structure.
Disposable printing head assemblies are well known. Such assemblies are used with writing measuring instruments to print a line, curve, or the like, on a diagram by means of a printing tip or printing pen in predetermined intervals. When the tip is a printing pen having an acute shape, it will form a corresponding print which is punctiform when it is placed on a support means. Thus, a dotted line is printed through the use of such a pen. It is also possible to form a dotted line that is printed in different colors. That is, the printing pens or printing tips are colored with a corresponding color from pads having different colors. In these prior art printing head assemblies, the types of markings are relatively limited. Generally, the only colors used are black, green, blue, brown, red and violet. Practically, the recording possibilities are restricted to six channels.